


forget all that's been

by Dresupi



Series: WonderTrev [1]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Amnesia, Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fade to Snow Scene extension, Falling In Love, Ficlet Collection, First Dates, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Meet-Cute, Mirror Sex, Mistletoe, Muse Steve, Non-Explicit Sex, Prompt Fic, Rating May Change, Recovered Memories, Romance, Smut, Stargazing, Steve Trevor Lives, Tags Vary By Chapter, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Writer Diana, multiple AUs, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of short Wondertrev prompts I've written.None of these are connected unless otherwise noted.I'll mark explicit prompts with an *.First chapter is the table of contents.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ibelieveinturtles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/gifts), [bloomsoftly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomsoftly/gifts), [phoenix_173](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/gifts), [Dwynn_5002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwynn_5002/gifts), [georgiagirlagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiagirlagain/gifts), [JanetSnakehole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetSnakehole/gifts), [kjs_s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjs_s/gifts).



1\. Table of Contents

2.  '[Make You Feel My Love' for brokengem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456908/chapters/28348016)

3.  '[Romance Novelist AU' for ibelieveinturtles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456908/chapters/28348072)

4.   ***** '[Mirror' for bloomsoftly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456908/chapters/28348144)

5.  '[The last one' for musiclvr16](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456908/chapters/28348176)

6.  '[Sudden return of a forgotten memory' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456908/chapters/28348220)

7.  '[Wish come true' for phoenix-173](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456908/chapters/28348437)

8.  '[Message chalked on a sidewalk' for darcylightninglewis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456908/chapters/28348473)

9.  '[First night in a new home' for dwyn5002](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456908/chapters/28348518)

10.  '[Romance Novelist AU; Part 2' for ibelieveinturtles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456908/chapters/28348533)

11.  '[Kick Drum Heart' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456908/chapters/28348572)

12.  '[That's amore' for alpacamyhedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456908/chapters/28350276)

13.  '[Unavoidable' for fabulousflutterings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456908/chapters/28350312)

14.  '[Nervous Flyer and Random Seatmate AU' for georgiagirlagain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456908/chapters/28350339)

15.  '[Steve Lives AU' for ibelieveinturtles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456908/chapters/28350378)

16.  '[Stargazing' for pop-rocks-and-skittles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456908/chapters/28350402)

17.  '[Scarves' for pop-rocks-and-skittles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456908/chapters/28350573)

18.  '[Pumpkin Spice' for evolution-of-magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456908/chapters/28350600)

19.  '[Pies' for dwyn5002](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456908/chapters/28350639)

20.  '[Toasted Marshmallows' for itsjanetsnakehole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456908/chapters/28350669)

21.  '[Stargazing ii' for dorkgadot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456908/chapters/28350705)

22.  '[Thank goodness you're here!' for evolution-of-magic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12456908/chapters/31262280)

23.  '[Peppermint' for evolution-of-magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456908/chapters/33226644)

24.  '[Books' for kjs-s](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456908/chapters/33227286)

25.  '[Antiques' for alpacamyhedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456908/chapters/33684624)

26.  '[Iced tea' for dwyn5002](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456908/chapters/33704271)

27.  '[Apple pie' for daughter-of-Ophelia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456908/chapters/34179182)

28.  '[Dragons' for pop-rocks-and-skittles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456908/chapters/34224272)

29.  '[Corn Maze' for the-wisterian-lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456908/chapters/38139956)

30.  '[Crisp Air' for dwyn5002](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456908/chapters/38140658)

31.  '[Bourbon Cranberry Shrub' for kjs-s](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456908/chapters/40237949)


	2. 'Make You Feel My Love' for brokengem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 28 June 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/162361313829/wondertrev).
> 
> Song is "Make You Feel My Love" by Sleeping At Last.

Diana laced her fingers with his, her thumb brushing across the back of his.  His hands were rough.  Similar to hers, but in different ways.  She brushed the pads of her fingers over the veins and tendons that stood out, tracing along the length of each of his fingers.  

The muscle memory of where they’d each touched was still fresh in her mind.  A road map of their encounter traced on her skin for all eternity.

His long heavy limbs were still, his breath just hot puffs against her face.  She could still see the snow outside, falling down on this village.  This village that was full of rejoicing.  Laughter still rang in her ears.  Cheering.  Happiness.  

It brought tears to her eyes.  

She wished there were more hours in the night.  She wished her eyelids weren’t so heavy.  Because she wanted a thousand years with him.  But she’d settle for a few more hours of wakefulness.  

 


	3. 'Romance Novelist AU' for ibelieveinturtles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 19 June 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/162031956479/ooh-i-missed-out-yesterday-so-ill-ask-for).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Adult Themes
> 
> AU where Diana is a best selling romance novelist and Steve is her boyfriend/leading man muse/biggest fan.

“Right, so…is  _that_  getting in?”  Steve asked, panting slightly.  “I feel that that was novel-worthy.”  

Diana leaned back against the pillows next to him.  “Maybe…perhaps for the second encounter…” She winked and reached across him for the notepad she kept on the bedside table.  “Or the first.”  

“Ooo, the first?” He grinned smugly.  “The first encounter is always the best one.”  

“It’s the most exciting…the third is the one that’s the best.  Or…it is my favorite to write.”  

“I think if I’m still swinging surprising enough ‘first encounters’ this far into our relationship, I might be doing something right?” he half stated, half-asked.  

“You are doing a lot of things right,” she assured him, replacing the pad and pen on the table.  “Now…the real question…is can you do it  _again_?”  

“I can do it as many times as you need me to.”  

“Put your money where your mouth is,  _Captain_  Trevor.”  

“Captain? Are you writing a  _pirate_  book this time?” he asked excitedly.  She often swore he was her biggest fan, and he always agreed.   

Diana raised her eyebrows knowingly.  “Perhaps.”  

 


	4. *'Mirror' for bloomsoftly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 18 June 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/161988757719/ooh-can-i-get-some-wondertrev).

Steve was just finishing up his shaving routine when he spied a second pair of arms wrap around his waist in his reflection in the mirror. They fiddled with the towel he was wearing.  

Resting her chin on his shoulder, Diana pressed herself against his back.  Bare skin against bare skin.

“Can I help you?” he asked, a wry smile sneaking its way onto his face.  

He felt her shrug before replying.  “I don’t know.  It depends.”

“On what?”  

“On how long you have before you must leave me…”  

He reached down to cover her hands with his.  The towel fell from his hips as he spun around to face her.  “I don’t have to be anywhere but here.”

Her hands dropped from his waist, one encircling him, the other resting on his hip.  She moved her hand languidly up and down his length.  “And you’re not leaving me?”  Diana teased, her thumb pressing firmly up the underside as she moved.

“God…Diana…never…”  he rasped, his head falling back.   

 


	5. 'The last one' for musiclvr16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 18 June 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/161954167844/hi-so-if-your-wonder-woman-thing-is-still-going).

“Okay fine, but that’s this is the  _last_  one…” Steve said, laughing as he picked up another peanut, tossing it up in the air towards her mouth.  

Diana giggled as it bounced off her nose and onto the floor of their kitchen.  “I am terrible at this.”  

“You know…I think you’re absolutely amazing at everything else, so maybe let’s let someone else have the peanut catching…”  He punctuated the sentence by tossing another one in the air and catching it perfectly in his mouth.  He crunched it and got up to get the others off the floor.  “I’m gonna grab these.  Wouldn’t want to get mice.”  

“Aww, I love mice…” Diana cooed, watching him scoop up the peanuts.  “Do they like peanuts?”   

“I don’t have a problem with them, except if they’re in the house.  Especially since you won’t let me use traps.”

Diana raised her eyebrows.  “How would  _you_  like it if I broke your back every time you stole my snacks?”

Steve grinned.  “I wouldn’t like that at all.  You have the best snacks.”

 


	6. 'Sudden return of a forgotten memory' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 17 June 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/161953702169/omg-my-favorite-part-was-the-amazon-fighting-the).
> 
> Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending. <3

It was Etta’s voice that awakened her that morning.  Four words and Diana was out of bed, running for the door in her pajamas.   

It had been almost a year since the end of the war.  Steve was found somehow alive in the wreckage of the plane.  Barely, but he was alive.  

And he’d recovered.  Recovered everything except his memory of her.  It stung, having him look upon her face with unrecognition.  The glow and gleam in his eyes was gone, replaced with confusion.  Starting with what DIana was wearing to who  _exactly_ she was.  And  _why_  she was on the front lines in the first place.  

Amnesia, it had been explained to her.  He might never regain his lost memories.  

But she’d never given up.  She went to visit him daily, hoping to jog his memory.  When it hadn’t happened, she’d tried to count herself lucky that he hadn’t died in the plane when he very well could have.  

She could still see Steve.  Even if he didn’t know her.  

Which was why what Etta said to her, as she shook her awake, spoke to Diana’s very soul.  

_“He’s asking for you.”_

 


	7. 'Wish come true' for phoenix-173

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 17 June 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/161953251254/wondertrev-every-single-time-steve-stutters-an).
> 
> Steve lives, Modern Time Period,

Diana felt the breath stutter out of her.  Uneven and cracked.  Much like the way she felt.  

Ever since she’d seen his plane explode, she’d wished against wish that she could undo it.  Fix it somehow.  Even if it meant she’d never see Steve again.  She wanted him back on this earth.  

He was her love.  And with him gone, everything seemed dimmer.  Dull.  Bland. 

For decades, she’d lived.  Of course she lived.  She was Diana, Princess of Themyscira.  Of course she lived.  And she lived well.  

But there were moments.  Daily, there were moments where she missed him.  

So when she saw him standing in front of her, she couldn’t breathe for a moment.  The air just wouldn’t come.  He looked just as she’d remembered him.  Alive, well, and  _here_!

She broke into a run.  Her legs taking her towards him as fast as she could.  Which was, of course, faster than his.  

She slowed as she neared, almost scared to touch him for fear of breaking the illusion.  

He was the first to speak.  “Diana…” he murmured, reaching for her.  

And she reached back.  Her lips finding his as if no time had passed at all.  His facial hair felt the same, scruffy and scratchy.  Tears finally fell as her hands found his hair.  “Steve…” she gasped.  Her love.  Her Steve.  He was here.  

Her wish had come true.   

 


	8. 'Message chalked on the sidewalk' for darcylightinglewis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 17 June 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/161952849444/this-is-soooo-tough-i-think-its-either-them).
> 
> No Powers AU, Modern Time Period

Steve wasn’t exactly sure that this would work.  A lot of things factored in.   He stood there, with the chalk tapping against his leg, leaving dust on his jeans as he weighed the pros and cons.   

First of all, it  _could_  rain.  Wash all his words away.  He could sit out here for hours trying to craft the perfect message and Mother Nature could wash it all away in one fell swoop.  

Or, it was possible that someone ELSE could wash it away.  This wasn’t a city owned sidewalk, it was the courtyard sidewalk in Diana’s condo.  The groundskeeper could wash it away.  

And then there was the small problem of how he had no fucking idea what he was going to write.  

“Are you going to write something, or are you going to stare longingly at my sidewalk all night?”  

Steve looked up to see the recipient of his message calmly sipping a bottle of water as she smirked down at him.  She’d probably been there the whole time. 

He shrugged.  “I was gonna, but I get stage fright when there’s an audience.”  

“Want me to turn around?” Diana asked, grinning coyly as she turned.  He swore her smile could part the clouds.

Steve couldn’t hide one of his own as he knelt down to hastily scribble something in large enough letters for her to see from the third floor.  

_Mind if I join you?_   

His heart was racing when he looked back up at the balcony.  “Okay.  Diana, you can turn back now!”  

She turned, leaning over the balcony as she read his message.  “Aw.  So sweet. Now if I only knew who the secret sidewalk scribbler was talking to.  And who the secret sidewalk scribbler actually IS?”  

He huffed out a sigh of mock frustration as he knelt down once more.  He added a ‘Diana’ to the top and a ‘Steve’ to the bottom.  He turned back, dropping the chalk and wiping his hands free of the dust.  

She laughed and straightened up.  “You know I don’t mind, Steve Trevor.  Now get up here before someone calls the police.”  

 


	9. 'First night in a new home' for dwyn5002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 17 June 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/161952293659/the-crossing-no-mans-land-part). 
> 
> Modern Time Period, Steve Lives

Steve breathed in deeply, the scent of the new paint was still sharp in the air.  White walls.  Clean floors.  A new beginning in a new home.  

A new life.  A hundred years in the future.  

A future he barely understood.  He was getting there, but in many ways he and Diana had swapped places.  She was the one pulling him back onto the sidewalk because he was gawking up at moving pictures on a screen instead of watching for cars.  

She was the one with the money now.  And so much of it too.  Not that he was ashamed of it.  Quite the contrary.  Every single thing he learned about Diana’s life since the war only made him prouder.  Only made his heart swell that much more.  

But still, a million and a quarter.  For a house.  And it wasn’t even made of solid gold.  It just looked like brick and wood and plaster.  Like any normal home.  

He glanced over at her, at how her eyes glittered in the stark light of the empty house.  “I still can’t believe you paid as much as you did…” he joked under his breath, looking up at the chandelier in the entryway.  

“I promise it’s a good price for this size…” she reassured him for what felt like the millionth time.  “Do you like it?”  

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.  “It’s perfect.   _And_  I get to live in it with you, Diana.  It’s a dream come true.”  He turned to face her, to reach for her hands.  To feel them squeeze his.  Strong and capable.  His powerful, wonderful Diana.  “I still can’t believe this is real…I’m still thinking I’m gonna wake up from this.  In that plane…”  He trailed off, unable to continue.  He simply squeezed her hands again, tugging her closer.  Gently lowering his mouth to hers.  

Diana’s fingers pinched roughly at the skin on the inside of his elbow, causing him to jolt.  She smiled and rubbed the tender spot.  “There.  Are you convinced yet?  Steve.  You’re here.  And safe.  And with me.  Where you  _belong_ , my love…”  

 


	10. 'Romance Novelist AU; Part 2' for ibelieveinturtles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 19 July 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/162806259749/romance-novelist-au).

“I’m just saying, Diana…I’d make a great swashbuckler.”  

She laughed and reached for him, pulling him close for another kiss.  “You know, I think you’re right?  All you’re missing is the puffy shirt that’s open to your navel…and then you’d be fit for one of the covers of my books.”  

Steve chuckled at the image.  “I’d need longer hair.  Fabio hair.”  

Diana threw back the covers and got up, walking with purpose towards the closet.  

“Wait.  What are you doing?”  

“I’m finding my Rapunzel wig from Halloween.  I need a mental image of you with Fabio hair.”  

“No…no…Diana…the purpose of a mental image is that it’s in your head.  Not happening in real life.”  

She smirked and plucked the blonde wig from its resting place in the closet, casually straightening a few pieces of rogue hair.  “Okay, I need a real life image, then.”  

 


	11. 'Kick Drum Heart' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 19 July 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/163182032854/wondertrev-is-my-secret-favorite).

Steve could  _hear_  his heartbeat. He was fairly certain Diana could too.  

He swallowed thickly, gulping back his nerves.  Because hell, he wanted what she wanted too. She looked so warm.  So inviting.

The snow was falling outside.  It was freezing.

But not in here.  Not in this room.  Not anywhere Diana was.  She was warmth.  

So he moved his feet.  He stepped forward, back into the room.  He let his feet carry him towards her.  Because what other option did he have?  He’d been halfway in love with her since the first time they met.

Since he’d opened his eyes on that beach and seen her looking back at him.  Steve had been lost to her since that first moment.  

She slid her hands up the front of his chest as he stepped closer.  They melded together like they’d never been apart.  Like there’d never been anything else but them.  Like this.  

Her lips teased over his, lightly brushing until she moved into the kiss.  

Steve wanted.  He wanted like he’d never wanted before.  

But this wasn’t about him.    

He knew now, after today.  This was about Diana.  She was going to save the world.  

And he would do  _anything_  to help her.  At the risk of sounding like some starry-eyed schoolboy, he  _loved_  this woman.  

And while he also wanted her, it was more important that  _she_ wanted him.   

 


	12. 'That's amore' for alpacamyhedgehog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/163892025219/thats-amore).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “you and your friend always sit at the table a couple down from mine and gossip in [insert language here], which happens to be a language i’m currently learning. i’ve been eavesdropping to try and improve my listening comprehension and oh my god are you actually talking about how hot i am??? ”

Steve frowned.  He could have sworn the beautiful woman had been speaking Italian when he sat down.  He’d distinctly heard it.  And what’s more, she always spoke to her friend in Italian.

But now, she was definitely speaking Spanish.  Which, the joke was on her, he could understand better than Italian.  

Not really a joke, he supposed.  She wasn’t switching languages for his benefit.

“What’s going on?” Etta asked, raising her eyebrows.  "Is your dream woman talking about you?  Are your ears burning, Steve?“  

Even though he rolled his eyes, he thought that maybe…just maybe, there was a distinct possibility that Etta could be right. He heard the term  _guapo_  being thrown around.  And when he glanced at them out of the corner of his eye, they both laughed.  

_Are they talking about me?_

He couldn’t really believe his luck.  He’d been nursing a severe crush on her for basically the entire time he’d been coming here.  But every time he’d worked up the courage to talk to her, she was just leaving.  

And he was a coward, so he’d never done it.  

"I think they are…” he muttered to Etta, taking a sip of his coffee.  

Etta clucked her tongue.  "Act quickly, Trevor.  She’s a right pretty one.  The most beautiful woman  _I’ve_  ever seen.“

When Etta was right, she was right.  

He screwed up his courage, turning in his seat to go over to talk to her.  And once again, she’d already left.  

"Um… _Steven_?” Etta said expectantly.  

He turned and looked up into the rich brown eyes of the mystery multilingual woman.  "Uhh…Buon…Buongiorno,“ he said, smiling.  

Her smile widened.  "Getting better, eh?”  

“I’m…I’m trying…” he said with a shrug.  

She winked.  "I thought you might be better at Spanish.“  

"Oh…so you knew I was listening?”  

Laughing, she nodded.  "It was either that, or you were very interested in their gluten-free dessert menu.“  

His gaze wandered over across the room, where the menu resided.  It was also where he fixed his gaze when he was trying to listen in.  

"Well, if you want to get better at Italian, I could… _tutor_  you.”

He opened his mouth and closed it twice before answering.  "I would… _adore_  that. Lo amo.“

 


	13. 'Unavoidable' for fabulousflutterings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 7 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/163926634134/im-always-down-for-a-wondertrev-prompt).

Diana pressed her lips to his forehead.  She sighed happily and wrapped herself even more tightly around him.  

She was able to admit it now.  She’d felt like a piece of her died that day with him.  She’d lain awake many nights and yearned for this.  Exactly this.  It was like that piece of her, that piece that resided within him was reaching out.  Reaching out and determined to pull them back together.  

Like magnets.  

This was natural, and it was where they belonged.

She breathed in deeply, Steve’s scent surrounded her.  She felt calm.  Relaxed.  Serene.  

He turned, eyelids fluttering open as he took in her face.  "You’re still here…" he murmured, his voice thick with sleep.  

“Of course I am…” she replied.  "There is nowhere else I am needed more than right beside you.  There is nowhere else I want to be.“

"Thought this might be a dream…” He blinked slowly as his eyes adjusted to the room.  The moonlight was streaming in through the window and bathing him in a pleasant blue light.  He almost looked ethereal.  

“Even when I was flying that plane straight up in the air…even when I was detonating those bombs…all I could think about was you.  How badly I wanted to be with you.  How I wished things could have been different.”  

“And now they are?” she replied, tilting her head so she could rest it on his shoulder.  

“They’re not different,” he whispered.  "There is just… _more_.  It’s better than different.  We actually have more time.“  

"I’ve missed you, Steve.”  

“And I’m so sorry about that.  I’m sorry it took me so long to find you again.”  

She shook her head and pressed her lips to his, letting her kisses and her touch tell him what her words could not.  

She would have waited any number of years, just for five more minutes with him.    

 


	14. 'Nervous Flyer and Random Seatmate AU' for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 7 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/163932831659/ill-scratch-yours).

“Are you going to be alright?”  the man beside her asked, his hand coming over to hover over hers, before he dropped it back in his lap.  

Diana gulped down air and nodded. “I just have a little problem with the take off, I’ll be fine once we’re in the air.”  

“What’s your name?” he asked. “I’m Steve.  And if it’s alright with you, and if it would help, I’d like to hold your hand through this take-off.”  

“Diana…” she managed through clenched teeth.  She reached over to grab his hand.  

And Steve spoke soothingly all through the take-off.  Once they were leveled in the air, she dropped his hand and thanked him.  

“Don’t mention it,” he replied.  “Just remember all the things I said to you, because you’re going to have to repeat them back to me when we land.”  He winked and Diana couldn’t help but laugh. 

 


	15. 'Steve Lives AU' for ibelieveinturtles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 30 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164792852121/lost-and-found).

Diana cannot believe it.  When his eyes open and look at her, his lips forming her name.  

She’d thought him lost.  

Gone, in flames, the ash that rained down around her.  

But he wasn’t.  By some miracle.  He was here.  Here with her.  

“Steve…” she murmured, leaning down to press her lips to his.  Softly, reverently. “You’re here.”  

“I am,” was his whispered reply.  “I’m here.”  

 


	16. 'Stargazing' for pop-rocks-and-skittles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 19 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165516163084/so-are-we).

Her hand slipped into his as he stared up into the sky, the stars twinkling into sight as it grew darker.  

Steve hadn’t thought he’d ever see them again.  Or her again, for that matter.  He tore his eyes away from the sky to look at the realest beauty he’d ever seen.  She was gazing up at them, her eyes glittering with every celestial light.  "It is hard to believe that these are mostly the same stars we looked at the last time we were together,“ she whispered.  Her voice was thick with emotion and Steve wanted nothing more than to soothe the storm he sensed.  

The turmoil in that very telltale tremor in her voice.  

"But they are,” he said instead, squeezing her hand tightly.  "They’re the same and so are we.“   

 


	17. 'Scarves' for pop-rocks-and-skittles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 19 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165533674034/everything-you-do).

Steve grabbed the door handle, and Diana grabbed his other hand.  He turned, thinking she was going to give him one final kiss goodbye or something, but instead, she wound his scarf around his neck.  

“It’s not that cold out,” he reminded her, leaning down to kiss her lips.  

“I know. I just like how it looks on you… and I can do  _this_ …” She tugged on it, pulling him closer to her and further from the door.  "That’s my favorite part.“  

"You want me to have a leash?” he asked, laughing as her lips met his once more.  

“No!” she replied, laughing herself.  "No, I just like leading you…"  

“Diana. I’d follow you anywhere.  You don’t need to tug me around.”  

“But don’t you like it, just a little?” she asked.  

“I like  _everything_  you do.”  

 


	18. 'Pumpkin Spice' for evolution-of-magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 29 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165867748714/pumpkin-spice-of-my-life).
> 
> Coffee Shop/Barista!Steve AU

“Vanilla latte, please…” Diana reached into her purse for her wallet.  

“Vanilla?  That’s what you always order…”  The barista turned around, grinning widely.  

“Is that not the point of a ‘usual’?”  she asked, returning the grin.  Steve was sweet.  He always talked to her.  Always made eye contact.  

“Pumpkin spice is back… sure you don’t wanna try it?”  He turned back towards the espresso maker, measuring out the grounds and pressing them down.  

She shook her head.  "Never saw the draw of pumpkin spice…"  

He shrugged.  "To each their own…"  

“I know you have to ask.  Upselling?”  Diana asked, raising her eyebrow.  

“I’m just concerned for you and your…  _vanilla_  beverage choices,” Steve replied.  "It’s concerning.“  

"Is it?” she arched her eyebrow.  "Is it really?“  

He nodded.  "It is…”  He slid her latte over towards her.  "That’s on the house.“  

"Even if it’s boring and  _vanilla_?”  

“Ehh, there’s a lot to be said for boring and vanilla. A lot of folks might say  _I’m_  boring and vanilla.”  

“Not you, Steve.  You’re the pumpkin spice of my life.”  

 


	19. 'Pies' for dwyn5002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 4 October 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/166047692199/an-old-recipe).

Diana propped her chin on her hands as she watched Steve roll out the dough into two flat circles.  

“Your mother used to make this?” she asked, craning her neck to see the recipe. 

“Yep.  She used to make apple pies all the time.  We had an apple tree in our backyard, so we always had a ton of them in the fall.”  

Diana smiled.  “And now you’re making it for me.”  

He returned the smile, widening it into a grin as he rolled the dough around the rolling pin to transfer it to the pie plate.  “Yep.  I hope you’ll like it.”  

“I’m sure I will.”  

 


	20. 'Toasted Marshmallows' for itsjanetsnakehole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 October 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/166126343644/you-just-lit-them-on-fire).

Steve stuck two of the white fluffy things on a stick and jammed it into the fire.  

Diana frowned.  “What are you doing?”  

“They’re better this way,” he insisted.  “They’re vanilla-y, kind of like the ice cream.”  

“Except… hot?” she asked, gesturing to the fire.  

“Very…” he plucked the stick from the fire and blew on them before handing it over to her.  “Careful now…”  

She took a tentative bite.  He laughed when her eyebrows flew up.  “This is excellent.”  

“Should I be proud?”  

“Well no.  You didn’t make them, you just lit them on fire.”  

 


	21. 'Stargazing ii' for dorkgadot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 October 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/166451694339/the-dog-star).

He was fairly certain she was asleep.  The rocking of the boat was rhythmic, soothing.  But Steve still wasn’t able to sleep.

So he gazed up at the stars instead.  

“Which one’s your favorite?” Diana asked, startling him just a little, but he relaxed again soon enough.  Apparently she wasn’t sleeping.

“Sirius,” he said definitively. “The dog star.”  

“Because it’s the brightest?”

“Nope.  I just like dogs,” he said, laughing a little.

 


	22. 'Thank goodness you're here!' for evolution-of-magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 January 2018 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/169599152319/i-promise-i-woke-up-and-it-was-like-this).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, I woke up and it was like this!

A laugh caught in Diana’s throat as she surveyed her kitchen.  Well, what she could of it.  Most of it had been taken over by bubbles.  

“Steve… which detergent did you use in the dishwasher?” she asked, trying not to burst out laughing.  

He frowned.  "Uhhhh… I wasn’t aware that there was a difference?“  

"Well, now you know…” She sniffed the air, getting the faintest hint of dish soap.  "Not that one.“ 

 


	23. 'Peppermint' for evolution-of-magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Prompts

The tea was soothing on his throat, Steve had to admit.  And while he wasn’t sure exactly how he’d ended up here, in Diana’s kitchen a hundred years after he’d last seen her, he also wasn’t about to start questioning things now.  Small talk seemed the safest bet.

“Thanks for the tea,” he said, his throat rasping as he spoke. “Peppermint?”  

Diana nodded, her dark eyes searching his. “Steve…” she whispered.  

“That’s my name,” he replied, chuckling. “Last time I checked, anyway.”  

Her lips pursed and then froze in place. Like she was forming one of those ‘w’ question words that he didn’t want to ask.  Like she probably realized she didn’t want to ask either.  So she didn’t. She just moved closer, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder.  He shifted slightly into her embrace.  

“I don’t care why,” she said softly.  

“Me either.”  

 


	24. 'Books' for kjs-s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Prompts

“What are you reading?” Steve asked, already knowing the answer before he even asked the question.  Out of all the books he owned, Diana seemed to gravitate towards the same one.  

“Oz,” she replied simply, sliding her hand beneath the cover and pushing it closed.  

“You didn’t have to stop,” he said, taking a seat on the sofa beside her.  

“I already know what happens,” she replied, smirking. “I just like the beginning… Dorothy is so brave. You people could do with more brave little girls, you know.”

“Yes, I know,” Steve agreed, unable to stop his hand from stroking her hair where it lay down her back.

 


	25. 'Antiques' for alpacamyhedgehog

Steve stopped walking, his arm jerking when Diana stopped too.  He gazed into the window of the shop, refraining from walking up and pressing his face against it.  

The sign out front read ‘antiques’, but the things in the display felt closer to home than any of his current possessions did.  

“Do you want to go in?” Diana asked, her thumb stroking the back of his hand.  

He nodded.  "Could we?“

 


	26. 'Iced tea' for dwyn5002

Steve watched the condensation drip down the glass Diana had placed beside him. He  _was_  thirsty, but now that he thought about it, it wasn’t for iced tea.  

He reached for her hand, squeezing it slightly as she turned to face him. He smiled, raising his eyebrows as he tugged her down into his lap.  

“This okay?” he murmured.

Nodding, she turned towards him, her hands sliding up the side of his face and into his hair.  As his eyes fluttered closed, she whispered. “Do you not like the tea?”  

“I love the tea… but I love you more.”  

“Fair enough.”

 


	27. 'Apple pie' for daughter-of-ophelia

Steve lightly smacked her hand away. “It’s not ready yet.”  

“You took it out of the oven,” Diana protested.  “And it smells so good…”  

“It’s very hot. And it needs to cool so the filling firms up…” he said calmly, reaching for her hand.  He laced their fingers and held fast, winking at her when she pouted.  

“That is fine…” she retorted.  “I don’t want any of your apple pie anyway…”  

He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.  “Ten minutes.”

Diana sighed heavily. “Fine…”

 


	28. 'Dragons' for pop-rocks-and-skittles

Diana made soft shushing sounds, calming the beast enough for her to approach it.  

Steve’s hand was on his gun, even though he knew it wouldn’t do much good against the scales on that thing.  

“See, Steve?  She’s just scared…” she said softly, running her hand over the dragon’s head.  Diana frowned when her hands found scars, old and new, around its neck.

“Someone was keeping it prisoner?” Steve murmured softly, taking a step forward only to take three more back when the beast growled at him.  “A  _man_  was keeping it prisoner,” he amended.

Diana nodded curtly, whispering something to the dragon in a language he didn’t understand.  But when it looked at him again, it didn’t look so frightened. “You may approach her now…” she said with a soft smile.  

Steve did. Slowly.  He reached out to run his hand over the dragon’s flank, breathing easier when she let him.  

“What do we do?” he asked, searching Diana’s face for answers.  

“We ride her out of here,” she said definitively. “To safety. Until we find somewhere she can be safe.”

Steve’s heart beat rapidly at the thought of riding a dragon, but he managed to keep his enthusiasm under wraps enough to keep from upsetting her.

 


	29. 'Corn Maze' for the-wisterian-lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2018
> 
> Some kind of AU where Steve’s around for Justice League shenanigans… idek anymore.

They reached the end of the path, where it split into two, as Steve went to the left, he felt Diana tug towards the right.

They stopped for a moment, weighing their options.

“I feel like the way out’s to the left,” Diana said slowly.  “But if we go right…”

“It gives us more time alone…” Steve said slowly, craning his neck to look around the corner. “And there’s no sign of the others yet.”

Diana chuckled softly. “I’m sure Barry’s already run through twenty times… and Bruce didn’t go in to begin with…”

Steve sniffed and turned to the right.  “Let them wait.”

 


	30. 'Crisp Air' for dwyn5002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2018

The air was sharp with the smell of burning leaves. The wind was chilled, but not biting.

And his hand was encased in hers.

Steve chuckled as Diana changed their course, simply for the pleasure of stepping on a particularly crunchy leaf.

“That was a  _good_ one!” she exclaimed, smiling brilliantly as they continued on their walk.

“It was,” he agreed.

He’d go where she led, crunchy leaves or no.

 


	31. Bourbon Cranberry Shrub for kjs-s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday Cocktail Prompts 2018
> 
> Alcohol, Kissing, Mistletoe

Steve’s lips pressed gently over hers, and Diana tightened her hold around his waist, almost in disbelief that he was there in her arms.

“Did I do it right?” he asked, glancing up at the sprig of greenery over their head. Mistletoe.

A smile tugged at her lips and she leaned forward to close the distance between them once more. “You always do it right, Steve.”

He tilted his head, kissing her a bit more deeply and parting his lips this time. Diana sighed into his embrace, feeling a hot flush creep up her cheeks. “I think practice makes perfect,” she murmured.

“Good thing I have all the time in the world,” he replied softly.


End file.
